Northern Irish Conflict
1966 *The Trouble as the Nationalists and Unionist of Northern Ireland clash, killing more than 3,000 people. The British Army step in against the IRA. 2006 January-June *The Second Irish Civil War begins as an IRA and Nationalist-backed coup begins in Northern Ireland. Belfast is plunged into internal fighting between the Unionist majority and IRA forces. *The British Army considers deployment. Troops are recalled from Iraq (present-day Iraqistan). *The arrival of the British Army into Northern Ireland stirs the Irish and the Unionists, uniting them together under the flag of Ireland against the Unionists. *Battle of Belfast. British Forces retake Belfast, but guerrilla tactics leads to street fighting between Militia, IRA, Irish Military and British Military Forces. *The American Government under George W. Bush sends troops to assist, but, led by able and intelligent leaders, an IRA scratch force ambushes the American Landing force, causing severe casualties before the Americans drive off the IRA. Losses to the IRA militia are minimal. *British fervor for war erupts as both sides enter battle. Irish forces, while outgunned and using old-fashioned equipment, are stirred up by the defense of their land, and they manage to slow the British and American Coalition advance to a crawl. July-December *British Forces push into the Irish border and begin to enter Irish Territory. British Commandos enter Dublin. *Dublin falls, British and American Forces reach Tipperary county and attack Limerick. *Irish Forces launch the July 8 Orange Men's Day offensive. British and American forces are pushed back, to Cookstown. *For the rest of the year, both sides launch sporadic offensive and skirmishes that result in negligible gains. *Boxing Day Truce: both sides agree to a temporary 4-week ceasefire. 2007 *New Year's Offensive: American Forces and British Forces once again launch a massive offensive with devastating results. Both sides are stuck at the Irish Border. *American Forces are withdrawn due to the urging of President Kaitlyn Spencer of Everett and public opposition to the war in America. *With a sudden drop in forces, the British forces are overstretched and are routed. *Under pressure from New Lyon, Zulkavita, the New Japanese Empire and the German Confederation, British diplomats enter peace talks. *Zagreb Agreement. Britain agrees to renounce all claims to Northern Ireland. Prime Minister Tony Blair becomes immensely unpopular and is denounced as an "appeaser" for his role in accepting the truce. Celebrations all over Ireland, while sporadic street fighting occurs in Northern Ireland, to be quickly quelled by Irish Troops. *Remaining British Troops withdraw. *Now extremely unpopular, Tony Blair resigns in June. *Taiping-UK relations improve. Prime Ministers Sun Ling and new Prime Minister Gordon Brown announce that they are “United in the liberation of their respective homelands” (The New Japanese Empire and the Taiping Empire at the time retained cold relations) *Prime Minister Gordon Brown’s popularity drops slowly but steadily at his lack of interest in regaining Northern Ireland and his conciliatory Attitude. *A Fanatic IRA Suicide Bomber whose family had been killed by British troops detonates himself in Glasgow. The IRA and Irish Government deny responsibility, and, against popular sentiment, Gordon Brown accepts it. His approval drops double digits. *For the next 2 months, Relatives of those killed and those in Northern Ireland camp out all over London. 2008 *President George W. Bush nears the end of his final term in office to popularity in the twenties. *Gordon Brown’s popularity is at 63%. *The British Government purchases hundreds of thousands of Taiping Dummy Plugs (which allow AI to pilot conventional weaponry meant for humans). 2009 January *President Obama takes office in the United States. February *The British Space Warship the Churchill-class is launched. Using the Nationalist sentiment, many Britons begin to protest the Irish “occupation” of Northern Ireland. *The “Belfast Call” Affair. An anonymous caller claiming to be from Belfast speaks of executions and of a plan to launch terror attacks in London, Manchester and Liverpool. The whole affair seems fairly shady, and the Irish Government points out the lack of evidence. Nevertheless, an outcry begins for war in Britain.. *Rallies are held in Northern Ireland by Unionists. *Within a night, British Forces assemble in Wales and Scotland in preparation. War seems at hand as street fighting erupts in Northern Ireland. *President Obama announces his support for America’s traditional ally, the UK, but also announces he will not support any military effort and instead calls for peace talks. *Emperor Hayashi assures Ireland that they are able help Northern Ireland fight off the British offensive and is willing to send armies to help the nation against the sudden attack, Emperor Hayashi believes that Ireland has gained it's independance from the British Commonwealth since a large number of the irish were sent on high risk missions by The United Kingdom while British soldiers were sent on low risk missions during WW2. Emperor Hayashi is willing to sign a non-aggresion pact with Ireland. *The Taiping Empire issues a statement in support of the UK, as the disputed territory in question is primarily pro-Britain and it was against the will of the majority that Ireland took the land. Taiping forces continue to export weapons to the UK, and Prime Minister Sun Ling and Emperor Li Yun announce their intention to send troops in support of the United Kingdom. *President Obama of the United States and Grand Caliph Siddiqui of the Crescent League call for the return of primarily British land to the British. *Prime Minister Gordon Brown's popularity soars as he announces his intention to retake the land that "both the United Kingdom and the Northern Irish have called British land." *The pope in Manila calls for international talks. *British Troops cross the North Irish border as Naval assaults occur in Portaferry and Newcastle, mostly consisting of native Northern Irish trained by Iraq Veterans (who are skilled in city and anti-insurgent combat). *Unionist Militia begin to wreak havoc in Northern Ireland. *The British Air Force begins to pound Irish Navy ports, taking some losses. **Irish President John Mullan pleads with the British government to call off their offensive until those with casualties can be cared for. Mullan continues to assert that the Zagreb Agreement is a legally recognized document agreed to not only between the Untied Kingdom and Ireland, but also the International Community. **The Irish government continues to refuse to engage offensively the British military, engaging in defensive measures only. **Irish President John Mullan pledges transportation and medical care to all residents of Derry, and promises those forced to evacuate that they will be permitted to return soon. **The Irish Government discusses the possibility of abandoning its military's defense-only policy regarding engaging the British forces. *Everetti President calls on the United Kingdom to cease it's violation of the peace treaty. *The British deny the reports of the Derry massacre, instead producing evidence of IRA and Nationalist activities that had done quite the same thing after the Zagreb agreement. *The UK government revises its orders for the Republicans to vacate, instead putting Northern Ireland under Martial Law. British Forces reach the Irish Border and halt. * The Obama Presidency congratulates the UK on regaining its land, but also condemns it for the violent action it has taken. He also lauds Ireland for its restraint and willingness to negotiate. *Queen Elizabeth II and Prime Minister Gordon Brown Announce the full creation of the Empire of Britannia as referendums to become part of the Empire are passed in New Zealand, Canada and Australia. *The Taiping Government sends congratulations to Queen Elizabeth on their Victory, as does Grand Caliph Siddiqui of the Crescent League. *The Pope calls on the British to cease their "violent and overzealous maneuvers" against the Nationalist Minority, but also tells the Nationalist Minority (who are mainly Roman Cathoic) to lay down their arms. *Zulkavitan President Miadiko condemns the result of the Northern Ireland Conflict and the formation of the Empire of Britannia, saying 'This is a sad day. The World has now returned to the era of expansion, imperialism and empire. The Empire of Britannia should become the United Kingdom of Great Britain. We condemn the fact that the Prime Minister has become a Hitler now'. *Prime Minister scoffs the Zulkavitan condemnation off, noting that "...Zulkavita is ruled by Five Hitlers..." and that the formation of the Empire is not to be connected with the Northern Irish Conflict, which has the support of the majority of the Northern Irish and the Irish in Ulster. *Zulkavita bans the sale of Zulkavitan arms to all sides of the conflict, the ban on any activity which would profit the war in Ireland and also announces that they will not call the Empire as the Empire or Britannia but just simply as the United Kingdom, Great Britain or England. Category:Timelines Category:Taiping Empire